


黄桃罐头

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	黄桃罐头

我没想到会在晚会上见到夏之光。

听闻他最近开了巡演，场场爆满，认识的几位音乐人偶有提及也是评价颇高。我看着他穿着西装意气风发站在人群中的样子，想来传闻倒没错。

一旁的经纪人自然也看到了，脸色惨白都无暇顾及我的状态，我心里觉得好笑：夏之光究竟是我的前男友，还是经纪人的前男友。

看他侧耳倾听旁人几句话，目光便转向我的方向。自知躲不过，我大大方方迎过去，没想到他向旁边一圈人打个招呼真向我走来。夏之光体态一向是被人称赞的，只是此时他下巴不自觉抬高的样子，我就知道大约他心里又有什么中二的耍帅想法。

和十六七岁时没什么差别。

“子凡，好久不见。”周围人的视线打量过来，窃窃私语里无外乎是什么“前队友”“不和”这种字眼。记者的闪光灯聚集在我俩身上，仿佛是什么大秀。我看着他伸出的手，咬着牙用力握上去，想着这一刻被记录下来估计会成为今年年度盘点经典瞬间。却还是因为熟悉的掌心温度心酸的快要流泪。

“你眼睛红了。”他偏头看我。  
“是闪光灯太亮了。”我听见自己这样回答。

夏之光笑了，不知道是笑我牵强的借口，还是笑我控制不好情绪。我的一切在他眼里都无处遁形，十九岁时如此，到了二十五岁也没有改变。

太糟糕了。分手后的第一次见面。

曾经我们也有过那么一段潇洒日子的。

彼时夏之光刚参加完比赛，高位出道大好前途。我拍完的电视剧也正式上档，虽然没大爆，但人气略长的同时也收获一片好评。

他们团体的宿舍被安排在我们学校里，打电话通知我时，夏之光语气里的雀跃压制不住，我在这头嘴角翘起，却还是嘴硬让他不要打扰我上课。他哼唧哼唧反驳我，说只是开心能见到漂亮小姐姐们罢了。

话是这么说，后来我们几乎走遍了学校的每个秘密角落：空下的教室，无人的安全通道，放满话剧道具的房间。夏之光总开玩笑说，把北影摸的比上戏还熟，我拽着他袖子没说话。

其实我也是他来之后才知道，学校原来有这么大。

学校门口有一个小小的超市，卖的东西不多，品牌也老气。我从未踏足，夏之光却成了常客：他喜欢买里面的黄桃罐头和我分享。  
其实面对着奇怪的商标我不太愿意张口，只是喂我的人眼睛总是湿漉漉，里面装的都是欣喜，我就自愿成了被人照顾的笨蛋——哪怕宿舍水桶都是我搬。  
糖水浸润的桃子入口即化，甜到心里。

我的朋友与他的队友大概并不知晓我们的真实关系，看见我们走在一起，不会错过明里暗里的说笑揶揄的机会。  
我们也并不太在意，依然坦坦荡荡互动，四年之中我们最没怕过的就是外界的声音与目光。

当时的我们很天真，活的太快乐，以至于忘记了生活从不是一成不变的。

我们争吵过，但频率从未那么高。  
那时我常离校拍戏，夏之光则全国跑着活动与巡演，在一起的时间被挤压为0。我们本来已经习惯了异地，用每个月的话费来填补不能在一起的一丝苦楚。  
但处境在不知不觉中变化，可惜我们谁都没发现。

绯闻炒作，外界评价，身体负担，每一样都压迫着我们两个的神经。有时下完戏恍惚着打开手机，就会看见十几个未接通话，再回拨过去，对面就变成了无人接听。

如果我们都退让一步，或许情况会大不同。  
只不过，我们两个都是倔强的，又小心翼翼维护着自己自尊心的莽撞人。他懂我，我亦了解他。  
到最后，我们已经连吵架的心思都没了。有那么一次同台的机会，对视的时候，我惊觉在他眼里只看得见疲惫。看他的反应，大约我也如此。

作出决定并不难。“分手吧”三个字加起来发过去不要两秒，结束的却是我们之间的五年。我的心情并不如想象的沉重，甚至可以说得上平静如水。戏照样拍，连哭戏都收放自如。几个哥哥偶尔漏嘴说出关于夏之光的状态，听起来也是毫无波澜，事业蒸蒸日上。

你妈的，事业型情侣办公室恋情确实没好下场，电视剧诚不欺我。

再接到夏之光的信息已经是两个月以后。互删拉黑这种不适用于我们之间——甚至他还是我的置顶对话。每一次打开微信他头像就像安了放大镜一样，从各种自拍来看这家伙春风如意还更帅了。

“分手吧”的下一句就是“见一面”，搞得像我们两缠缠绵绵情丝难斩。  
真相是我把夏之光回复的“好”字删掉。看着碍眼，反正再没人搭理我的任性。

滚到床上在意料之外，却也合理。天知道粉丝设定是春花雪月的我们两，套子一周用三盒。夏之光其实在床上很温柔，这一次却发了狠变着法折磨我。我含着泪当作是先开口的人的报应，转头就忘，不甘示弱一口咬在他肩膀上。

那有颗痣，每次上床我都觉得性感的要死。

高潮的那一刻，他下意识抓住了我的手十指相扣。我累极闭了眼，没力气松开。夏之光趴在我身上半天不起，我正想调侃几句光哥这是虚了，只觉得他在颤。

夏之光哭了。

一颗头埋在我颈窝死活都不起，还和从前似的哭起来就咬我耳垂。我以为我会跟着哭，兴许两眼泪汪汪就又复合了。没想到现实是我手上给顺着头毛，心里只想着“都答应分手了还哭个屁。”  
第二天夏之光是拍拍屁股轻松付账走人，我躺床上扶着腰心里咒他半年不举。

想想还是算了，那玩意儿别浪费了。

五年前的离别我哭得不能自已，夏之光冷静的抱着我给我擦泪。没想到这回全然反了过来。  
也算是我还了他。

接下来我就深入大山开始拍戏，和前男友的一炮就当成过眼云烟，爽就得了。  
最后一场戏，我扮演的知青拿着罐头找心上人，没想到顺带着参加了心上人的结婚典礼，然后在雨中哭成了傻逼。我拿着剧本，想着要演得好就是文艺片演不好就是雷阵雨。  
要说人倒霉喝凉水都塞牙缝，黄桃罐头大商标被怼我眼前，恰好就是和学校超市里一个牌子的。

最后我真的在雨中哭成了傻逼。我一直没想过和夏之光会到今天这个地步，我以为我们五年前扛过去那现在更容易。然而现实就是越长大我们胆子越小，性子越懒怠。不是在爱情与面包中做选择，而是爱情早已腐烂，面包是无奈之选。  
分明是我提的分手，我却后悔了

一条过之后导演拍拍我肩膀，夸我孺子可教。我红着眼，心里感谢夏之光给我当助教的这堂课。

晚会结束的还算早。握手之后我与夏之光就各自交际，没了对话，众人也就转移了注意力。散场时我没看到他的身影反而松口气，我不想再把场面搞得太难堪。

上了车，手机屏幕弹出一条消息。  
“你还喜欢黄桃罐头吗。”来自夏之光。  
我没多想，夏之光我再了解不过。从不吃回头草，只知道大步向前的人。那为什么要问呢，大概和我一样不甘心吧。  
但是真讨厌啊。讨厌他的追问，也讨厌我自己还不肯把他从置顶删去。  
最终我也没有回复。

十九岁时咽下的糖水到了二十五岁就只觉甜腻，糊在喉咙里让人喘不过气。桃子的尺寸并不贴心，偶有几次买来只能看它在玻璃瓶中被勺子搅成毫无食欲的形状，也无法把它从浑浊的水中捞起。

成长原来就是终于明白那只是无数添加剂组成的的垃圾食品，没了含义没了喜爱。

我再也没吃过黄桃罐头了。


End file.
